


P.O.A.- part 1

by peaches854



Series: The New Neighbour 'Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Flirting, Jealousy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seduction, Top Jared, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaches854/pseuds/peaches854
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's going to use a few dirty tricks from his extensive collection, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	P.O.A.- part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Do comment if you enjoy it!

Jensen’s had enough now- one more day he sees Danneel sprawled out on Jared’s couch or sitting at his counter propping her boobs up or standing next to him, tube top pushed down and bust pushed out, he’ll fucking _explode_.

And Jared- god, the guy isn’t even _doing_ anything about it. So yes, convincing Jared that Jensen was the one who he was supposed to fuck would take an intricate plan. And Jensen’s got just the idea.

If there’s one thing he’s learnt from fighting with _Miss_ _Harris_ about guys, it’s that never be afraid to use your opponent’s tricks against them. He certainly wouldn’t be afraid to, at least- that’s what he’s got planned out now.

Rope another hottie in to show Jared what he’s missing out on.

And well, if that hottie is none other than (surprisingly, also his neighbor) Jeffrey Dean Morgan, or _Call me Jeff, sweetcheeks_ \- why should he care, right?

Because this is Jeff who is in surprisingly good shape for someone his age, Jeff who mows his lawn shirtless every Sunday morning- Jeff who always calls him things like _baby_ and _sweetheart_.

He’s got the perfect plan of action- Jared’s hosting a party this weekend, and the Ackles are invited too- but as it’s his parents 20th marriage anniversary, they’re going to be out of town. And how could Jensen _possibly_ turn down an invitation like that? So he’s going to take Jeff along with him too.

And if, while trying to convince Jared to do him, he sets himself up for some action too- well, that’s perfectly fine.

 

 

It’s the day of Jared’s party, and he’s taken extra care with what he’s wearing. Yes, the dress code’s casual, but still, he’s got people to seduce.

So, skinny jeans and semi-transparent t-shirt it is.

When Jeff sees him in it, he growls. When Jared sees him in it, he doesn’t, but it’s a near thing.

As for Jeff, he’s doing his part perfectly- looking so fucking hot that Jensen’s almost convinced to ditch Jared and go after Jeff instead.

That was before he saw Jared, of course. He’s wearing a dark blue shirt with its top few buttons undone, showing off the generous sprinkling of hair underneath, and jeans that cling to every inch of his long legs like a second skin. And hanging off his arm is Danneel.

Danneel in a slinky red dress that shows off her cleavage perfectly, and a slit that goes up till her thigh, revealing creamy skin underneath, simpering and tittering at Jared in a coy manner that she’d perfected.

But what irked him the most was that Jared seemed to be loving all the attention- he was eating it all right up.

Ah, this was going to be one hell of a competition- both of them were good, and they knew it- but Jensen knew he had what it took to win.


End file.
